


L'amore conta (Conosci un altro modo per fregar la morte?)

by Fae



Series: Schegge di Marlena [4]
Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUT HE DESERVES IT OKAY, Background Polyamory, Background Slash, F/M, Fluff, Het, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insults to a Dead Character, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, My OT4 Is Better Than Yours, Novella and Francesco Are So Meant to Be, Novella and Giuliano Are BFF Goals, Novella and Lorenzo Are My Babies, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Io e te ne abbiam vista qualcunavissuta qualcunaed abbiamo capito per bene il termine 'insieme'L'amore conta, l'amore contae conta gli anni a chi non è mai stato prontonessuno dice mai se prima o se poie forse qualche dio non ha finito con noiIn cui Novella ritrova gli uomini della sua vita. (Coda diQuindi Marlena torna a casa)
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici & Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici & Francesco de' Pazzi & Novella Foscari, Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Novella Foscari & Giuliano de' Medici, Novella Foscari & Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici, Novella Foscari/Francesco de' Pazzi
Series: Schegge di Marlena [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. Quante briciole restano dietro di noi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quindi Marlena torna a casa (che il freddo qua si fa sentire, che ho paura di sparire)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687834) by [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate). 



> \- ambientata qualche ora dopo la fine di QMTAC, e un paio di giorni dopo [Il tuo diploma in fallimento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999231).  
> \- spin-off gemello di ITDIF, nato quando un giorno dal nulla mi sono detta "sai che c'è, facciamoci del male scrivendo ancora un po' del post-incidente di Giuliano :D" e ho scoperto che anche il punto di vista di Novella meritava il suo spazio, e che volevo raccontare il suo rapporto con ciascuno degli altri tre attraverso il momento in cui li incontra di nuovo per la prima volta.  
> \- titoli e citazioni da _L'amore conta_ di Ligabue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- io vi assicuro che ci ho provato tantissimo a preservare la dignità di Novella e a non farcela ricascare subito con tutte le scarpe non appena rivede Francesco, ma, ecco, non credo di esserci riuscita granchè '':D Ops?  
> \- prompt: _Io lo so, comunque vada / in questa vita complicata / ritornerò da te_ (Il sole ad est, Alberto Urso) (COWT #10, seconda settimana @ [LDF](http://www.landedifandom.net))

L'atrio dell'ospedale è pieno di movimento: ci sono pazienti appena arrivati, infermieri che si godono la pausa e medici che marciano spediti con le cartelle cliniche tra le mani. Novella sale gli ultimi gradini e ne varca la soglia quasi di corsa, e solo una volta dentro si permette di tirare il respiro, guardarsi intorno e cercare qualcosa o qualcuno che le sembri familiare. Alla fine si decide a recuperare il telefono dalla tasca del cappotto, e scarabocchia in fretta un messaggio per Francesco come lui le ha raccomandato di fare.

_Sono arrivata, ti aspetto qui._

Nell'altra tasca ci sono i guanti, che ha dimenticato di infilare quando è scesa dalla macchina; e ora ha le mani rigide, intirizzite da un marzo che sembra ancora il febbraio che era fino a poco fa e contratte per averle tenute chiuse a pugno per troppo tempo, strette attorno a un fazzoletto stropicciato e alla speranza di rivedere Giuliano vivo. Solo quando quella speranza è diventata certezza è riuscita a lasciar andare la tensione e ha cominciato a sentire meno freddo - e sì che al freddo, ormai, è abituata da anni.

Faceva freddo in Scozia quando è arrivata lì la prima volta, e faceva freddo anche quando ha deciso di restarci; non tanto da farle rimpiangere la sua scelta ma abbastanza da farle sentire la mancanza del calore che si era lasciata dietro, persino in quella terra dove affondano metà delle sue radici, dove aveva pensato di poter finalmente trovare se stessa. Sente ancora quella mancanza, ogni tanto. La sente di giorno quando guarda il cielo di Edimburgo e si ferma a studiare la forma delle nuvole, e pensa che forse più tardi pioverà. La sente di notte quando si accoccola contro il petto di Xander, cullata dal suo battito quieto che sembra scandire il tempo che passa ad aspettarla.

Novella ha smesso da un pezzo di aspettare la vita, dal giorno in cui ha fatto la valigia ed è andata via per costuirsene una nuova.

Si è chiesta più di una volta che effetto le avrebbe fatto rivedere Francesco, sentendosi quasi in colpa per quel pensiero che continuava a strisciarle nella mente e a distoglierla almeno per qualche attimo da quello di Giuliano; e alla fine lo ha accantonato in un angolo senza darsi una risposta, senza decidere come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi o cosa sarebbe stato giusto fare. Prima si sarebbe semplicemente detta che non aveva importanza, che tanto non l'avrebbe mai rivisto, e avrebbe seppellito i ricordi nel lavoro o in un bicchiere di qualcosa di forte. Non in una sigaretta, quella non più, perché poi sarebbe stato peggio.

Francesco è sempre stato la sua questione irrisolta, la porta che ha provato in ogni modo a chiudersi alle spalle senza mai riuscirci del tutto.

Ma questo era prima. Prima che lui la chiamasse, prima che lei sentisse la sua voce tremare nel dirle _non sappiamo se si sveglierà_ e capire che in quel tremito c'era una richiesta inespressa, la stessa che sua nonna ha continuato a rivolgerle per anni: un invito silenzioso a tornare a casa. Francesco non se n'è nemmeno accorto, probabilmente, non fino a quando lei non gli ha risposto _arrivo_ , e allora ha cercato di dirle che non era necessario, che non era costretta a farlo se non voleva. A Novella è venuto da ridere, di se stessa prima ancora che di lui, e si è limitata a questo perché Francesco ha sempre saputo leggere nelle sue risate come nelle sue lacrime, e capire quello che c'era dentro anche senza che lei glielo dicesse.

_Sei tu. È Giuliano. Avete bisogno di me, dove altro dovrei essere?_

La risposta che non è riuscita a darsi la trova nell'emozione che le allarga il cuore non appena lo intravede da lontano, non appena anche lui si accorge di lei e accelera il passo per raggiungerla. Non ci riesce a restare ferma, o a chiedersi se sia la cosa giusta o meno: gli corre incontro con il telefono ancora stretto in una mano, e mentre la sua figura si fa più vicina e più chiara si accorge che anche lui tiene in mano il suo, e anche se non c'è nulla di particolarmente strano le viene da sorridere senza una ragione. È come se avessero gettato un filo per riuscire a ritrovarsi, e stringessero entrambi tra le dita una delle estremità.

È un pensiero stupido, e Novella sa che lo è, e sa anche di essere ancora in tempo per provare a mantenere quel minimo di distanza che sarebbe prudente lasciare tra di loro; e invece quando arriva davanti a Francesco gli finisce praticamente addosso, quasi come faceva una volta quando non si vedevano per un po', quando casa non era una città o un paese ma aveva l'odore della sua pelle e la forma del suo abbraccio. Non aspettava nemmeno di averlo raggiunto, si faceva prendere al volo e gli allacciava le gambe attorno alla vita rischiando di far rovinare entrambi a terra; ma lui non si lamentava mai, e mai una volta l'ha lasciata cadere, e lei restava così più che poteva solo per godersi il momento, per ricordarsi come ci si sentisse ad appartenere a qualcosa dopo anni passati a vagare senza una meta.

E adesso c'è la stessa prontezza nel modo in cui Francesco la stringe e frena l'impeto della sua corsa, dandole di nuovo la sensazione di potersi finalmente fermare.

"Fra" sussurra, e non avrebbe potuto dire nient'altro, non avrebbe potuto salutarlo in un altro modo, a questo si è rassegnata quando due giorni fa ha riconosciuto la sua voce all'altro capo della linea. Si è pentita nel momento stesso in cui quel soprannome le è sfuggito di bocca, ma è una di quelle cose che le sono entrate dentro al punto da non riuscire a separarsene nemmeno volendo.

"Sta bene" mormora lui tra i suoi capelli, e sentirglielo dire lo rende più reale, più concreto, e scaccia gli ultimi resti dell'angoscia che l'ha consumata per ore. Non sa se Francesco stia cercando di rassicurare lei o se stesso, ma va bene comunque. Ne hanno bisogno tutti due. "Sta bene, è sveglio. Va tutto bene."

"Sì. Va tutto bene."

Faceva freddo in Scozia, e nel suo cuore ne faceva anche di più, e Novella ha dovuto imparare a bastarsi da sola, a tenersi caldo anche senza di lui. Però le braccia di Francesco sono la cosa più calda che riesca a ricordare, e quel calore non l'ha mai ritrovato da nessun'altra parte.

C'è un attimo di imbarazzo, quando lui la lascia andare, ed è una cosa strana. Non sono mai stati imbarazzati l'uno attorno all'altra: solo all'inizio, forse, quando non erano che due ragazzini e si vergognavano entrambi dei disastri che erano le loro famiglie, dei cocci che avevano disseminato loro intorno senza che potessero farci nulla. È strana l'idea di essere tornati a non conoscersi del tutto, l'idea che ci sia un pezzo intero di vita che non hanno vissuto insieme.

Poi però Novella si ricorda perché è qui, si ricorda di ciò che si sono detti al telefono. Si ricorda che Giuliano è sveglio, e sta bene, e improvvisamente sa cosa dire.

"L'hai baciato?" domanda, curvando le labbra in un sorrisetto furbo.

Francesco la fissa stralunato. "No che non l'ho -" comincia, e poi scoppia in una risata incredula che contagia anche Novella, e le allarga il cuore un altro po'. "Gli hanno appena tolto l'ossigeno!"

"Allora è il momento perfetto" ribatte lei.

Francesco scuote la testa e sorride tra sé, distogliendo lo sguardo. Novella ne approfitta per spiare il suo viso, e far combaciare l'immagine che ha davanti con quella che per tanto tempo ha conservato di lui. Francesco è cambiato, è un uomo fatto ormai, e non c'è più traccia nei suoi tratti spigolosi dell'adolescente che era; ha le guance sporcate da un'ombra di barba, piccole rughe a circondargli la bocca e gli occhi stanchi e cerchiati di chi ha aspettato per giorni - forse per anni - in bilico tra la rassegnazione e la speranza.

Lo sguardo le cade sul livido ancora fresco che si allarga tra lo zigomo e la palpebra, facendola accigliare di colpo. Lui se ne accorge, e sembra comprendere la domanda muta nella sua espressione prima ancora che lei la ponga.

"E quello?" chiede, facendosi più vicina.

Francesco si volta e abbassa la testa per lasciarsi esaminare. "Lorenzo" dice soltanto, e questo no, non è cambiato: c'è ancora un mondo, un universo intero, nel modo in cui Francesco pronuncia quel nome. Nel modo in cui quasi lo sussurra, come si fa con le preghiere o con le bestemmie. "Te l'ho detto che era incazzato."

Novella piega le labbra in una smorfia che somiglia più a un altro sorriso. "Gliene hai dato uno più forte, almeno?"

"Ho paura di no."

Lei ride di nuovo. Non è una cattiva notizia, dopotutto: le avrebbe fatto piacere sapere che Lorenzo si è preso un pugno in faccia, ma forse gliene fa ancora di più sapere che Francesco si è trattenuto dal darlo. E comunque sa anche che in quel momento avevano tutti e due di meglio da fare.

Le ha dato una bella sensazione il fatto che al telefono Francesco l'abbia ammesso così apertamente, e probabilmente nessuno dei due si aspettava che succedesse; ci hanno sempre danzato intorno, a quello che aveva con Lorenzo e prima ancora con Giuliano, parlandone solo lo stretto indispensabile nonostante Novella lo sapesse, e Francesco sapesse che lei lo sapeva. Stringe le labbra al pensiero che se l'avesse fatto prima, se avesse guardato in faccia la situazione tra loro quattro senza nascondersi dietro i sottintesi, magari le cose sarebbero andate in un altro modo. Magari, se anche non fossero riusciti a farle funzionare, avrebbero potuto almeno lasciarsi meglio.

Francesco una volta le ha detto che dev'esserci una qualche maledizione che pende sulla sua famiglia, perché in un modo o nell'altro i Pazzi finiscono sempre per desiderare ciò che appartiene ai Medici, e anche se quando l'ha condivisa con lei non era che una considerazione ironica alla fine si è rivelata persino più vera di quanto entrambi potessero immaginare. La maledizione di Francesco è quella di ritrovarsi costantemente nell'orbita di Lorenzo e Giuliano, e la maledizione di Novella è quella di aver previsto la traiettoria di quell'orbita prima ancora che potessero farlo loro.

"E Clarice?" domanda Francesco d'improvviso. "Non sei venuta con lei?"

Novella annuisce. "È rimasta fuori ad aspettare Bianca e sua madre."

Le sfugge un sorriso lieve, in cui si mescolano divertimento e gratitudine. Incontrare Clarice è stato inaspettato, bizzarro, ma molto più piacevole del previsto. È la persona più diversa da Novella che si potrebbe immaginare - nessuna donna che abbia sposato Lorenzo Medici avrebbe potuto assomigliarle troppo, del resto - e per un paio di lunghi e imbarazzanti minuti non si sono scambiate che convenevoli. Quando poi l'ha sentita parlare di quanto stesse pregando per Giuliano, di quanto sperasse di essere ascoltata da qualcuno, lassù, Novella deve aver fatto una faccia tale che Clarice, inaspettatamente, è scoppiata in un risolino. _Tu non sei credente, vero?_ , le ha domandato, ma l'ha fatto con una tale naturalezza, una tale mancanza di qualsiasi giudizio nella voce, che a Novella è stata immediatamente più simpatica.

Poi, mentre stava sistemando la valigia nella sua auto, è arrivata la telefonata di Lorenzo; e Clarice è stata la prima con cui Novella ha potuto condividere il sollievo, le lacrime e i sorrisi. Hanno parlato un po' di più, da quel momento - niente di troppo intimo, ma è difficile non avere almeno una storia da raccontare quando si tratta di Giuliano. E poi Novella ha smesso di parlare e Clarice ha rispettato il suo silenzio, i suoi tempi, e quando sono arrivate le ha offerto la possibilità di incontrare Francesco da sola.

Le ha dato l'impressione di una persona genuinamente buona, ma nient'affatto sciocca. Clarice ha un'empatia istintiva per quelli che incontra, e sa leggere tra le righe. Per questo Novella le è grata.

"Ha detto di andare noi, intanto."

Francesco sorride a sua volta, e accenna con lo sguardo verso gli ascensori. "Allora andiamo. Andiamo da Giuliano."

Parlano di cose banali, mentre salgono fino al piano dove si trova il reparto: com'è stato il volo, quella perturbazione che l'ha fatto tardare, se c'era traffico per strada. Non l'avrebbero fatto una volta, non in un momento del genere, ma forse è da qui che ha senso ricominciare. Dalle cose piccole, dalla quotidianità.

Quando le porte si riaprono Francesco le indica la direzione giusta. Sembra conoscere già bene questo posto, e le viene da domandarsi quanto tempo ci abbia passato; da quanto fosse qui, prima di chiamarla, e quante delle ultime ore abbiano visto passare insieme, lui e Lorenzo, mentre aspettavano che Giuliano riaprisse gli occhi. A Francesco gli ospedali non piacciono, e Novella se lo ricorda. Per questo le viene spontaneo continuare a parlare.

"Sono partita talmente di corsa che ho avvisato i nonni all'ultimo momento. Meno male che mi hanno detto di non farmi problemi, che tanto la mia stanza c'è sempre."

"Quindi resti da loro stanotte?"

Novella annuisce, e per un secondo quasi rimpiange di avere già dei programmi. L'idea di rivedere i nonni la riempie di gioia come ogni volta, ma improvvisamente pensa che sarebbe bello, stare più tempo con Francesco. Sarebbe complicato, e sarebbe rischioso, ma sarebbe bello. "Tu stai sempre a casa di tuo zio?" domanda, per distogliere la mente da quel pensiero.

"No. Non ci sto più da un pezzo, in realtà. Quando Guglielmo si è sposato me ne sono andato anch'io."

Francesco inspira profondamente, e Novella intuisce che dev'esserci di più dietro, ma non chiede. Non sa cosa provi Francesco in questo momento nei confronti di Jacopo - perché è chiaro che è lui il problema, è _sempre_ stato lui - o quanto possa fargli bene parlarne, e in ogni caso lei ha sempre cercato di tenerlo il più lontano possibile da quell'uomo, dall'influenza cattiva e velenosa che aveva su qualunque cosa toccasse. La solleva sapere che se ne sia andato da quella casa, che almeno quel legame sia stato reciso anni fa, e può solo sperare che adesso suo zio non riesca più a fargli del male.

"Allora ti sarai abituato alle gioie di vivere da solo, ormai" scherza, cercando di alleggerire i toni. "Io ci ho messo un po'."

Francesco sorride appena, ma c'è qualcosa di forzato in quel sorriso, di poco naturale. "Sì" conferma. "Sto bene lì, mi piace." Esita per un attimo, come se temesse di dire troppo, di far scivolare la conversazione su un terreno troppo impervio. "E' solo che adesso c'è troppo silenzio."

Il suo sguardo si perde in lontananza, verso il fondo del corridoio, come se fosse comparso d'improvviso qualcosa di interessante da guardare. Ma è evidente che non c'è nulla: è evidente che Francesco sta guardando qualcosa che non esiste, che è solo nella sua testa. Che persino casa sua, quando era lì da solo con il pensiero di suo zio morto e di Giuliano che avrebbe potuto esserlo, era diventata un luogo ostile, un castello degli orrori che gli faceva paura invece di dargli rifugio.

Novella lo afferra per un braccio prima ancora di rendersene conto, lo fa voltare verso di lei per poterlo vedere in viso. Francesco sussulta, sbatte le palpebre e la guarda sorpreso, ma non le oppone resistenza. "Dovevi chiamarmi prima" mormora lei, preoccupata, e d'istinto solleva una mano e gliela appoggia contro la guancia.

Si pente di averlo fatto un istante più tardi, per la stessa ragione per cui si è pentita di aver ricominciato a chiamarlo come faceva una volta, la stessa per cui si era giurata di non rivederlo più e per cui restare con lui stanotte sarebbe rischioso. Perchè adesso Francesco la sta guardando con una tenerezza impacciata negli occhi che è tanto familiare da sentirla pizzicare sulla pelle e dietro gli occhi, e Novella quasi si aspetta che le baci il palmo come ogni volta che le sue mani erano troppo fredde, che la abbracci di nuovo senza una vera ragione.

"In realtà chiamarti non è stata un'idea mia" ammette lui alla fine, abbassando lo sguardo.

Novella ne resta abbastanza sorpresa da decidersi a spezzare quel contatto imprevisto, registrando in un angolo della mente la sensazione del calore che le scivola via dalle dita. "E di chi, allora?" domanda, sinceramente curiosa.

La risposta gliela danno di nuovo gli occhi di Francesco che si perdono oltre le sue spalle, invitandola a voltarsi con un cenno lieve della testa.

"Lorenzo" ripete.


	2. E quel sole vorresti non essere tu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- QUANTO AMO LORENZO E NOVELLA QUANTO *strilla* Li amo tanto quanto la Novella di questo universo non ama Lorenzo manco per il cazzo, e quando la Eli mi ha detto "no ma guarda che lei magari si è un po' ammorbidita ma basilarmente vorrebbe sempre menargli fortissimo" ho sentito il mio cuore spezzarsi. Poi in realtà approvo molto che Novella sia l'unica a non essere sottona per lui, perché ci sono già Francesco e Giuliano a esserlo abbastanza per venti universi ed entrambi hanno bisogno di qualcuno che li riporti con i piedi per terra; ma da allora la mia missione è quella di trovare tutti i momenti in cui sono carini l'uno con l'altra (oddio, Lorenzo è sempre carino, è Novella che più lui è carino e più vorrebbe menargli) (ma Lorenzo è pur sempre Lorenzo e quindi è umanamente impossibile non restarci fregati almeno ogni tanto) e scriverli. TUTTI. Tanto è vero che l'intera idea di questo spin-off è partita da loro, e questo capitolo è stato il primo ad essere iniziato e finito <3  
> \- prompt: mitologia egizia (COWT #10, terza settimana @ LDF), nello specifico il mito di Ra e Apopi: _Apopi, incarnazione del caos, era un enorme serpente che ogni notte cercava di fermare il corso della barca del sole attaccandola o ricorrendo al suo sguardo ipnotico. Si pensava che, quando si verificavano eclissi solari, Apopi avesse inghiottito la barca di Ra. ([fonte](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ra#Ra_e_il_Sole))_

Le viene incontro lentamente, con il passo pesante di chi non ha dormito abbastanza e un bicchierino di caffè ormai vuoto tra le mani. La sua faccia è persino più stropicciata della camicia che indossa, così diversa da quelle sempre impeccabili che metteva un tempo - deve averla cambiata troppe ore fa, deve averci vissuto in quest'ospedale dopo l'incidente, probabilmente nemmeno Clarice e Francesco sono riusciti a convincerlo a staccarsi dal letto di Giuliano - e la stanchezza sembra mangiarsi i suoi lineamenti molto più di quanto abbiano fatto gli ultimi dieci anni.

È bello come sempre, forse anche più di quanto Novella ricordasse; e ha ancora lo stesso sorriso, quello su cui Lucrezia scriveva nel suo diario frasi melense che poi le faceva leggere al cambio dell'ora, quello per cui Francesco e Giuliano si sono bruciati un pezzo d'anima.

Ma non è il Lorenzo che conosceva lei. Ha la stessa calma, la stessa compostezza, e le si avvicina senza invadere troppo il suo spazio, forse ricordando la diffidenza che mostrava spesso attorno a lui quando si frequentavano. Ma gli manca quella luce nello sguardo che una volta illuminava intere stanze, che era la vera ragione per cui aveva sempre tante persone intorno; a Novella non ha mai fatto troppo effetto, è vero, ma non era cieca ed era circondata da gente che senza quella luce sembrava non sapere nemmeno dove andare. Gli manca, o forse si è solo offuscata per un po' e tornerà a brillare non appena sarà meno stanco e avrà smaltito del tutto la paura.

Lorenzo ha quasi perso un pezzo di se stesso, dopotutto. Lorenzo ha quasi perso Giuliano, e Novella è una delle poche persone che sa davvero cosa questo voglia dire.

"Novella" la saluta, rimanendole a un passo di distanza. Si muove come per stringerle la mano, ma poi evidentemente la cosa gli sembra troppo formale e resta con la destra a mezz'aria per un attimo prima di abbassarla di nuovo. Novella quasi vorrebbe ridergli in faccia, perché nonostante tutto certe cose non sono cambiate, nonostante tutto sono ancora gli stessi idioti, tutti quanti. E invece prende un respiro, e fa l'ultima cosa che avrebbe pensato di fare.

" _Oh, fuck it_ " mugugna sottovoce, e lo abbraccia.

Può quasi sentirlo, il sorriso discreto di Francesco dietro la sua schiena, può quasi vedere l'espressione sorpresa di Lorenzo in quel secondo che ci mette prima di ricambiare, e stringerla sempre più forte. E tutto sommato, e nonostante le costi ammetterlo - perché non ha dimenticato, perché lui ha fatto soffrire Francesco e quindi ha fatto soffrire anche lei, perché è arrivato e si è scavato un posto in quella cosa che avevano, loro due e Giuliano, e poi se n'è andato lasciandosi dietro soltanto macerie - si sente bene nell'abbraccio di Lorenzo; non le è estraneo come temeva, anche se non le è del tutto familiare. È come certi scorci di Firenze che le sono sfilati davanti mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino dell’auto di Clarice, tamburellando con le dita sulle gambe per sopperire alla mancanza dell'accendino, e nonostante sia passata per quelle strade forse una volta o due li ha riconosciuti lo stesso. Hanno fatto tutti parte della sua vita. È bello poterli ritrovare.

"Stai bene?" gli domanda quando lui la lascia andare, e la preoccupazione che ha nella voce è sincera. Lorenzo se ne accorge, e le sorride di nuovo.

"Sì" bisbiglia, come se a dirlo troppo forte potesse smettere di essere vero. Abbassa appena lo sguardo, lo rivolge quasi senza rendersene conto verso la porta più vicina, ed è chiaro che c'è Giuliano dietro quella porta, Giuliano che è sveglio, è vivo, ed è solo per questo che è vivo anche Lorenzo. "Adesso sì."

Novella ricambia il sorriso. Non sa se Francesco se ne sia accorto, se l’abbia preso come un segnale, ma sceglie quel momento per raggiungerli, scivolando tra il suo fianco e quello di Lorenzo ma senza toccare nessuno dei due. Ci sono ancora limiti da testare, e vicinanze che stanno tornando naturali un po' per volta.

"Davvero gli hai detto tu di chiamarmi?" domanda ancora, accennando a Francesco con la testa e inarcando un sopracciglio.

Lorenzo annuisce. Ha il buon gusto di non mostrarsene compiaciuto, segno che è cresciuto abbastanza da smussare certi spigoli del proprio carattere. Sono cresciuti tutti, in fondo, e anche se Novella non ha dimenticato sa che deve aver sofferto anche lui, e che adesso ha bisogno di tutto il sostegno possibile e di persone che capiscano quello che prova. Ha bisogno di Francesco. Forse ha persino bisogno di lei.

Non vuol dire che debba dargliele tutte vinte, però.

"Ogni tanto hai anche qualche buona idea" lo stuzzica. Francesco si lascia scappare una risata quasi colpevole, e Lorenzo incurva le labbra e incassa il colpo con la disinvoltura che non gli è mai mancata. Era una delle cose che la facevano incazzare di lui, il fatto che per quanto ci provasse non le riusciva spesso di metterlo in difficoltà, e sì che non si risparmiava nel picchiare duro. Però quando succedeva era una soddisfazione vederlo restare senza parole, e Giuliano rideva come non mai e le batteva il cinque, e il sorriso di Francesco si faceva un po' più ampio.

Un po' le piacerebbe, avere il tempo di parlargli. Di sapere che è successo nella sua vita in questi anni, magari anche di litigarci. Prima o poi, forse.

"Ho pensato a quello che avrebbe fatto Giuliano" ribatte Lorenzo, e la voce gli trema appena ma le labbra non perdono la loro piega serena, un po' più rilassata ogni secondo che passa, e si chiudono attorno al nome di suo fratello come se avessero temuto di non poterlo più pronunciare. Il suo sguardo corre di nuovo alla porta chiusa, e Novella lo segue con il proprio e sente lo stomaco stringersi un poco.

Ad un tratto non le importa più di nient'altro, e vuole solo varcarla e vedere con i suoi occhi quello che c'è dall'altra parte.

"Adesso si spiega tutto" conclude, perché comunque vuole prendersi l'ultima parola. "È sempre stato lui il più intelligente tra voi due."

E allora anche Lorenzo ride, e si avvicina di un passo alla stanza di Giuliano facendole strada con la mano. C'è una finestrella sulla porta e una piccola vetrata subito accanto, ma sono oscurate entrambe da una tendina a veneziana e non si riesce a guardare dentro. "Non c'è nessuno, puoi entrare" la invita, e poi alza lo sguardo e scambia un'occhiata d'intesa con Francesco. Per un attimo nelle sue iridi c'è un guizzo di quella vecchia luce, e il suo sorriso torna ad essere quello storto e irresistibile che faceva sospirare mezza città. "Non gliel'abbiamo detto che sei qui."

Novella non può che ridere a sua volta, e scuotere piano la testa mentre affida a Francesco i guanti e il cappotto. Probabilmente credono entrambi che stia ridendo per quelle parole, per la sorpresa che hanno deciso di fare a Giuliano, ma in realtà è perché si sente fortunata. È fortunata ad essere qui, ad essere tornata, ad averli trovati tutti ancora vivi. Ed è molto, molto fortunata a non essersi mai innamorata di Lorenzo. Non riesce neanche a immaginarlo, che razza di casino sarebbe stato.

Si riscuote e cerca con le dita la maniglia, e poi la sua attenzione è tutta per Giuliano.


	3. Grazie per la te più vera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- QUANTO AMO GIULIANO E NOVELLA QUANTO *strilla* Sì, l'avevo già detto nel capitolo precedente, ma loro forse li amo anche di più. Non so decidere, sono ricolma di amore e di sentimenti per ogni lato dell'OT4 <3 (e infatti rileggendomi mi sono accorta che doveva essere il capitolo di Giuliano e Novella ma è diventato anche il capitolo in cui mi sbrodolo per l'OT4 in generale. OPS DI NUOVO.) (Oh, ed è anche il capitolo in cui tutti torniamo a odiare Jacopo. Che ogni tanto se ne sente il bisogno, siamo sinceri.) Poi rido sempre molto al pensiero che in realtà nella serie condividono due scene in croce senza nemmeno mai parlarsi o guardarsi in faccia ''XD, cosa che oltretutto ci ha derubato della potenziale meraviglia che sarebbe stato un loro eventuale matrimonio, ma vabbè. Guardatemi mentre celebro la bellezza del loro rapporto in questo universo E POI li scrivo anche in canonverse. #soon

C'è qualcosa che _urla_ , dentro di lei, nell'istante in cui apre la porta. Perchè è tutto sbagliato, perché quello non può essere Giuliano; perché il Giuliano dei suoi ricordi non ha nulla a che fare con un luogo del genere, con l'immobilità opprimente di una stanza d'ospedale, e se qualcuno ce lo avesse costretto dentro avrebbe fatto il diavolo a quattro pur di non rimanerci. È per questo che Novella ha cercato in ogni modo di non pensarci, di non immaginarlo così, e adesso l'impatto è più duro di quanto avesse creduto.

Però almeno Giuliano è sveglio. È pallido e tirato, e porta in viso una stanchezza mortale che addosso a lui è forse la cosa più spaventosa, ma _è_ _sveglio_ , e sbatte le palpebre quando la vede come se non riuscisse a credere a ciò che ha davanti, come se stesse ancora decidendo se si tratta della realtà o di un sogno particolarmente bizzarro.

"Ella" mormora, e Novella sorride appena, stringe le labbra prima che possa sfuggirle un singhiozzo e si avvicina per abbracciarlo.

Se fosse tutto come allora, e se Giuliano fosse in piedi, il primo ad abbracciarla dopo così tanto tempo sarebbe stato lui; e Novella avrebbe riso e poi lo avrebbe riempito di insulti per non essersi più fatto sentire, e per averla fatta preoccupare, e per la quantità di casini in cui è riuscito a infilarsi senza di lei. E invece Giuliano è disteso in un letto e probabilmente ha più costole rotte che sane, e allora Novella si rassegna a nascondere il viso contro la sua spalla e stringerlo come meglio le riesce, facendo attenzione per non rischiare di fargli male, e decide che per gli insulti ci sarà tempo più tardi.

"Infami" lo sente mugugnare all'indirizzo di Lorenzo e Francesco, ancora fermi sulla porta a godersi la scena. "Siete due infami, vi odio."

Non è tutto come allora ma non è neanche così diverso, perché Giuliano solleva lentamente una mano e la appoggia tra i suoi capelli, come faceva ogni tanto quando provava a scompigliarle i ricci solo per darle noia; e poi finalmente mette da parte l'incredulità e scoppia in una risata che è solo un'ombra di quelle che Novella ricorda ma che basta comunque a riempirle il cuore, e ricambia il suo abbraccio con uno slancio che invece è quasi lo stesso.

Sono sempre stati così, gli abbracci di Giuliano. Sono sempre stati chiassosi e irruenti e sinceri quanto lui, e Novella non sapeva che le fossero mancati tanto.

"Non farmi più uno scherzo del genere, va bene?" borbotta, scostandosi per poterlo guardare. "Non è stato divertente proprio per un cazzo."

"Ma come?" protesta Giuliano, accigliandosi. "È lo scherzo dell'anno, invece!"

Novella ride a sua volta, e si trattiene a stento dall'allungargli uno scappellotto. "Coglione."

Nel tempo che le occorre per sciogliersi dalla sua stretta Lorenzo sta già richiudendo la porta e scomparendo nel corridoio assieme a Francesco, non prima di essersi accertato con un'ultima occhiata che Giuliano sia lì, che stia bene, che sia al sicuro. Novella incrocia il suo sguardo mentre recupera una sedia e la avvicina al letto, ne coglie l'esitazione e lo rassicura silenziosamente con un cenno della testa. Sospetta che ci vorrà del tempo prima che Lorenzo si abitui all'idea di lasciarlo da solo, prima che smetta di aver paura di vederlo scivolare via di nuovo; si sente lusingata per la fiducia, in un certo senso, e quasi colpevole per avergli potuto parlare prima di Bianca e di Clarice, addirittura prima di sua madre.

Giuliano invece, una volta smaltita la prima impressione, le sembra stare meglio di quanto pensasse. Probabilmente è solo apparenza - non si arriva tanto vicino alla morte senza che ti lasci addosso qualche segno, e Giuliano ha sempre portato molti più segni dentro di sé di quanti ne portasse fuori - ma per ora Novella può farselo bastare.

"Però devi ammetterlo che è riuscito bene" la punzecchia, non appena sono rimasti loro due. "È riuscito a farvi tornare."

La sua voce è ancora flebile, ancora roca per non averla usata da troppi giorni, ma c'è una nota più adulta che a Novella non sfugge; c'è una sincerità che un tempo avrebbe camuffato con uno scherzo o una battuta mordace, e che adesso invece riconoscono entrambi per quello che è. Vorrà dire qualcosa, del resto, se a tornare ci hanno messo così poco. Se Francesco ha passato ore accanto al suo letto dopo aver passato anni a cercare di dimenticarsi il suo nome, se Novella ha mollato ogni cosa e ha attraversato un continente per correre da loro. 

"Guarda che bastava una telefonata."

Giuliano arriccia le labbra, fingendo di valutare l'ipotesi, e poi scuote piano la testa. "Volevo qualcosa di più drammatico."

Sono troppo grandi ormai per vergognarsi di aver voglia di piangere, ma nessuno dei due ha intenzione di piangere sul serio; e allora restano solo a guardarsi con gli occhi umidi e quel groppo in gola che non va né su né giù, e sorrisi che per un attimo sono così enormi da fare male.

Giuliano non ha mai pianto davanti a lei, in effetti. Ci è andato vicino una volta soltanto, il giorno in cui Novella ha scoperto il suo segreto più grande, il giorno in cui si è resa conto di _quanto_ lui e Lorenzo fossero inestricabilmente legati l'uno all'altro. Quel giorno ha visto quello che in pochi erano riusciti a vedere: che c'erano cose che Giuliano non diceva, che nascondeva talmente bene dietro la maschera che si era cucito addosso da riuscire a dimenticarsene lui stesso. Ha visto nei suoi occhi un terrore talmente puro, un sentimento talmente profondo, da non lasciarle alcuna speranza di capirlo fino in fondo.

Così non le è rimasto altro da fare che accettarlo. Accettare Giuliano per quello che era, con i suoi segreti e i suoi demoni e tutto il resto di lui. Non se ne è mai pentita.

"E ci siamo anche liberati di Jacopo."

Novella non si scompone. Giuliano sta ancora sorridendo ma è impossibile non accorgersi della piega amara che hanno preso le sue labbra, del cinismo di cui è intrisa ogni parola, e Novella quel cinismo lo conosce, l'ha vestito per anni come un'armatura fino a quando non ha imparato a difendersi da sola dalle cose che le facevano male. Non l'ha mai turbata il modo dissacrante che Giuliano aveva di affrontare certi argomenti: anzi, è una di quelle somiglianze che glielo hanno fatto sempre sentire affine. "Lo so" annuisce. "Te l'avevo detto che tagliargli le gomme funzionava."

"Ci ha messo solo qualche anno di troppo."

Ridono entrambi al ricordo di quella bravata che all'epoca era sembrata loro la vendetta perfetta, e di come Novella avesse borbottato _magari è talmente idiota che non se ne accorge e si mette in strada lo stesso, magari si ammazza, sai mai._ È abbastanza macabro a pensarci adesso, ma nessuno dei due ha mai avuto problemi a ridere delle cose macabre, e nessuno dei due ha mai concesso sconti a quell'uomo. C'era già Francesco a concedergliene fin troppi, a graziarlo di ogni attenuante anche se non la meritava.

Anche se non avrebbe mai fatto volontariamente del male a Jacopo, perché al tempo sarebbe stato come farne a Francesco, Novella non riesce a dispiacersi di quanto gli è successo; e davanti a Giuliano non ha bisogno di nasconderlo. Hanno visto l'uno il peggio dell'altra e non si sono mai giudicati per questo.

"Cristo, quanto sono felice che sia morto" sputa fuori tutto d'un fiato.

Giuliano chiude gli occhi e prende un respiro, esalando lentamente come se si fosse appena liberato di un peso. "Avevo bisogno che qualcuno lo dicesse."

Novella si acciglia. "Lorenzo non avrà tirato fuori una di quelle menate cattoliche sul perdono, vero?" domanda, polemica.

Giuliano sorride debolmente. Forse sta pensando alle loro discussioni di una volta, a quei battibecchi interminabili tra Lorenzo e Novella ogni volta che si finiva a parlare di fede. Secondo Francesco e Giuliano era una causa persa in partenza, e anche se non lo fosse stata nessuno dei due ci teneva più di tanto a far incazzare Lorenzo - _solo perché poi non ve lo darebbe più,_ mugugnava Novella sottovoce per non farsi sentire da Francesco, e Giuliano ghignava e non faceva nemmeno finta di negarlo - ma lei ad arrendersi non ci stava.

"No. Credo che nemmeno Lorenzo riuscirà a perdonare, questa volta."

No, non ci riuscirà. Forse ci sarebbe riuscito se Jacopo se la fosse presa soltanto con lui, ma ha deciso di mettere in mezzo Giuliano: e se tocchi Giuliano, per Lorenzo sei morto. Francesco ne sa qualcosa.

Novella apre la bocca per fargli un'altra domanda, ma poi si ferma. In realtà non ha un'idea precisa di quanto gli abbiano detto dell'incidente, e anche se già sa che c'era di mezzo Jacopo potrebbero esserci dettagli che invece non conosce, e che forse sarebbe meglio che venisse a sapere con più calma, da qualcun altro.

"Lo so che voleva ammazzarci" mormora, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, e Novella si maledice per essere stata tanto trasparente; perchè ora il viso di Giuliano si è incupito, e anche se capisce perfettamente la rabbia che prova non vuole che si maceri nel pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere. "Voleva il sangue, quel bastardo. Il sangue di un Medici." Giuliano storce le labbra in una smorfia per non farle tremare. "Si è quasi preso Francesco, ma era Lorenzo che voleva."

Le sfugge uno sbuffo incredulo, quasi divertito, anche se in realtà avrebbe di nuovo voglia di piangere; perchè è così tanto da Giuliano pensare a loro due, _solo_ a loro due, anche se è lui quello che ha passato due settimane rischiando di finire all'altro mondo. È come se non avesse la percezione della propria mortalità, di quello che ha rischiato, come se la sua vita venisse dopo rispetto alla possibilità che ha soltanto sfiorato di perdere quelle di Lorenzo e Francesco. Una volta Novella avrebbe riso della sua incoscienza, gli avrebbe canticchiato dietro _Live forever_ , che tanto ormai per colpa di Francesco la sapevano tutti e due a memoria; ma adesso no. Adesso che ci hanno sbattuto tutti la testa contro il fatto che nemmeno Giuliano può vivere per sempre, adesso che Novella ha passato tutto il volo raggomitolata sul sedile e con gli occhiali da sole addosso per nascondere le lacrime che erano sempre sul punto di uscire, non riesce più a prenderla con tanta leggerezza.

"Pensavo che almeno questo lo avresti approvato" commenta Giuliano, con una punta di divertimento.

Novella ci mette un attimo a riprendere il filo del discorso. "Col cazzo" sbotta. "Se mai qualcuno ammazzerà tuo fratello quella devo essere io." Giuliano ride sottovoce, ma Novella pensa a Lorenzo che non riesce più a lasciare suo fratello da solo, a Francesco che combatte contro il silenzio dopo aver passato una vita in mezzo alle urla, e sente il sangue che le ribolle nelle vene. "Quel pezzo di merda. Era ora che crepasse."

"Continua" la incita Giuliano, con un sospiro esageratamente felice.

Novella solleva appena un angolo della bocca, ma tutto il resto resta serrato e rigido, gli occhi furiosi. Francesco ha troppi sentimenti irrisolti verso suo zio, e Lorenzo ha troppo rispetto dei propri valori per infamare a voce alta chi giace in una tomba, fosse pure uno che lo merita, fosse pure - e questo è il caso - il suo peggior nemico. Ma Novella certe stronzate non le ha mai capite, ha sempre pensato che diventare cadavere non deve garantirti nemmeno un briciolo di rispetto in più di quello che ti sei guadagnato quando ancora respiravi. Se vuoi essere ricordato bene da morto ci dovevi pensare da vivo.

Jacopo Pazzi da vivo non ha fatto che male alle persone a cui Novella teneva di più. Avrà fatto anche qualcosa di buono, forse, ma onestamente chi cazzo se ne frega.

"Lurido infame. Figlio di una troia impestata. Neanche il buco di culo da cui è uscito se lo deve riprendere quel -"

"Mi sei mancata" la interrompe Giuliano, con il sorriso ancora sulle labbra.

Novella alza gli occhi al cielo, come a dirgli che c'è un limite alle smancerie che possono scambiarsi senza rimetterci la reputazione; ma poi sorride anche lei e allunga una mano verso il letto per appoggiarla alla sua, per intrecciarci le dita un po' per gioco e un po' per avere la scusa che serve per schiaffeggiarla come merita, e come forse nessuno si è più preoccupato di fare. Perché Francesco capiva Giuliano come pochi altri, e Lorenzo lo adorava come nessuno, ma tra tutti loro era Novella l'unica che ogni tanto riusciva a rimetterlo in carreggiata quando ce n'era bisogno. Forse è questo che gli è mancato, e che è mancato anche a lei. Quell'equilibrio che avevano costruito, tutti insieme, e che si è rivelato fragile come un castello di carte ma finchè è rimasto in piedi li ha sorretti tutti come da soli non avrebbero potuto.

"Resti per un po'?"

"Finché non mi cacciano."

"Resti a Firenze, intendo."

Novella prende un respiro e si morde le labbra. Anche questo è così tanto da Giuliano, questo talento per le domande scomode buttate lì quando non c'è verso di evitarle. È da quando è salita sull'aereo - o forse da prima ancora - che si chiede se potrebbe farlo, se potrebbe restare per un po' invece di ripartire subito, ed è un'altra domanda a cui non è ancora riuscita a dare risposta; perché quella risposta porterebbe ad altre domande, e per quelle domande sa di non essere ancora pronta.

"Non lo so" ammette. "Sono tornata per te. E per Francesco, perché so che ne aveva bisogno." Quasi senza pensarci ritrae la mano, e cerca il suo anello per girarselo intorno al dito. D'un tratto le sembra che averlo tenuto per tutto questo tempo significhi qualcosa, qualcosa che va oltre Francesco e quello che hanno avuto, oltre quelle promesse sincere ma troppo grandi per i ragazzini che erano. È il ricordo di quei pochi mesi in cui tutto sembrava possibile, in cui tutti e quattro sembravano aver trovato la chiave per essere felici. È quel che resta del loro giorno delle farfalle. "Forse anche un po' per Lorenzo, ma se glielo dici ti stacco le palle" lo minaccia.

Giuliano ridacchia e solleva piano la destra in un giuramento solenne, e Novella si sente stupidamente rinfrancata. Lo sguardo le cade sulla porta, sulla tendina ancora serrata che non lascia vedere nulla, ma dietro la quale ci sono senza dubbio Francesco e Lorenzo: dall'altro lato filtra qualche parola smozzicata, qualche risata trattenuta. Una parte di lei non può fare a meno di essere preoccupata per Francesco, e un'altra parte non vede l'ora di poterlo prendere in giro per quanto poco ci metterà prima di ricascarci del tutto.

Giuliano segue il suo sguardo con il proprio. "Lo sai anche tu?"

"Che cosa?"

"Che non hanno perso tempo." Si scambiano un'occhiata maliziosa. Evidentemente, nonostante sia sveglio da appena una manciata di ore, Giuliano sa già tutto quello che c'è sapere; e questo forse non c'è stato nemmeno bisogno di dirglielo. Novella se lo ricorda bene che a baciare Francesco ti resta in bocca il sapore, il suo e quello delle sue sigarette. Se Lorenzo l'ha baciato, e poi ha baciato anche Giuliano, allora le parole non sono servite. "A quanto pare la storia si ripete."

E che fosse destinata a ripetersi per Novella è stato chiaro non appena ha realizzato che si erano incontrati di nuovo, che Lorenzo aveva messo da parte la rabbia e che entrambi rischiavano di perdere Giuliano. Non era possibile che finisse in un altro modo. Non puoi mettere Francesco vicino a un Medici e aspettarti che non succeda niente.

Solo che questa volta è diverso, questa volta sono adulti e ci sono altre persone di mezzo, e nessuno di loro può permettersi di fare troppi errori. Lorenzo ha una moglie e un figlio, e se Novella lo conosce ancora un po' cercherà in ogni modo di non farli soffrire; e Francesco e Giuliano sembrano portarsi dentro tutti e due più di un fantasma contro cui combattere. Questa volta qualunque cosa stia per succedere non sarà una cosa semplice.

Novella scuote la testa e ride piano tra sé. Forse, a ben pensarci, la sua maledizione è che ancora le importi di loro. Di tutti e tre, nonostante tutto.

"Se fanno qualcosa che ti fa stare male, dimmelo e ci penso io a pestarli. Fino a quando non riesci a farlo tu."

Giuliano le sorride e per un attimo è di nuovo quello che ha conosciuto una vita fa, il fratellino di Bianca che giocava a fare l'adulto quando ancora non lo era, che faceva più rumore possibile perché i silenzi lo mettevano a disagio, tanto i suoi che quelli degli altri. Ha l'impressione che in questo non sia cambiato poi tanto, e il mondo ha bisogno di persone così. Di persone che facciano rumore. Il mondo è fortunato, ad avere ancora Giuliano Medici.

"Dai, falli rientrare" la esorta lui, accennando verso la porta con la testa. "Come dicevano in _Footlose_? La gang è di nuovo tutta insieme."

"Quello era _Grease_."

"Tanto facevano cagare tutti e due."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 'Ella' è il diminutivo con cui Novella viene chiamata dai suoi nonni e da chiunque la conosca in Scozia. Giuliano è l'unico oltre a loro che a volte la chiama così <3  
> \- ci sono riferimenti all'ultima parte di [Quella che non sei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354752/chapters/44030194), che è dove si parla dell'anello che Francesco ha regalato a Novella, e a [A New York mancano le stelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144542), che è dove Novella menziona il 'giorno delle farfalle'. La storia delle gomme squarciate (TROLOLOL) e di come Novella scopre cosa c'è tra Lorenzo e Giuliano sono invece spoilerini di storie future che la Eli mi ha concesso di fare ma su cui non posso dire neanche mezza parola in più HO GIA' DETTO TROPPO ADDIO *si cuce la bocca*  
> \- la storia di Lorenzo che ha baciato Francesco e poi ha baciato Giuliano invece la sto scrivendo io (anche se in realtà sono due storie diverse, e questo perchè ho preso anch'io il vizio di _qualcuno_ *lancia occhiatacce* di spargere pezzi di universo qua e là) e quindi posso spoilerare in libertà :D #SOON  
> \- la riflessione di Novella sulle promesse troppo grandi è ulteriormente ispirata al testo di _L'amore conta (è un peccato per quelle promesse / oneste ma grosse)_ , a conferma del fatto che il Liga ha ormai un posto d'onore nella playlist del Marlenaverse.


End file.
